


Let's Meet Again In The Spring

by jjongkei



Category: SHINee, X JAPAN, hide with Spread Beaver
Genre: Catharsis, Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, post-December 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongkei/pseuds/jjongkei
Summary: Jonghyun's corner of heaven is exactly how he'd imagined it - and his beloved mentor is by his side to help the time pass, and wounds begin to heal.





	Let's Meet Again In The Spring

**Author's Note:**

> this (very short!) fic was written as a gift for a friend on twitter. It relates to a previous fic of mine, "Dye My Heart Deep Red," which I'll link to. Jonghyun loved Hide, and I know that they're keeping each other company, now. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978246

Jonghyun sighed, and set down his delicate - but somehow, still heavy - mirror. He’d been intently watching one of Taemin’s concerts. He’d fallen into a comfortable routine; every day, he paid special attention to one of his members at a time. Tuesdays were for Taemin; he laughed a little at his phonetic pun. He rolled onto his side, and stretched. He lay on the soft pink grass underneath the enormous blue hydrangea bush - in the pearl aqua sky above him, little clouds puffed along their way in the wind. His corner of heaven was designed just as he’d wanted; music played softly all day, the moon was always full and large, and he always had time to write.

Today, though, he had plans.

Jonghyun looked at his watch; he’d be here any minute. Closing his eyes for a moment, he hummed a familiar tune.

Soon though, he was interrupted by the soft footsteps of a pretty, pink haired man. “Yo,” Hide said brightly, one hand in a half-wave. “Miss me?” He sat down next to Jonghyun and ruffled his dyed-white hair.

“Terribly,” Jonghyun teased back. “You’re right on time,” he handed the older man his lyric notebook. “What do you think?”

Hide took the other man’s book, and read through the lyrics, paying attention to the music notes in the margins. He nodded along, approving of the poetry.

“This one’s really beautiful, you know,” he affirmed once he finished reading it twice. He looked Jonghyun in the eye. “Remember when you first... got here?” He broached the subject gently. Jonghyun nodded. “I sang you a song to help you get by.”

“_Hurry Go Round_,” Jonghyun remembered. “One of my favourites,” he smiled a little. “I never thanked you properly for... for taking care of me from the start.” He looked up towards the older man and nestled himself in his embrace.

“I’d been keeping an eye on you for a long time before we finally met,” Hide explained. “I was always so very proud of you." He smiled, and twirled the young man's blonde hair in his fingers. "I always saw so much of myself in you."

“Really?” Jonghyun was surprised by the high praise, and felt warm. "Coming from you, that's... I don't deserve that." He shook his head. 

Hide kissed the young man's forehead. “None of that matters now, Jonghyun,” Hide smiled, stretching his arm and bringing him in closer. "Now, there's just you, and I, and this rather beautiful aqua sky you've made." He turned skyward, admiring it. He saw in Jonghyun's eyes a longing sadness; one he knew all too well; and his heart ached. "You know," he grinned, wanting to make the young man smile. “I loved listening to how my songs sounded in your voice.” He turned Jonghyun, and laced their fingers together. “Would you sing with me, Jonghyun? I like singing together with you.”

Jonghyun smiled upon at his mentor. “Yeah,” he smiled his beautiful toothy grin. “You pick the song this time, though.”

“I think you know which one I want to sing,” Hide squeezed the younger man’s shoulder lovingly, before reaching over for his guitar.

_hurry and go round_

_even if you're shattering_

_even if you're shredding your petals without bravery_

_go round, hurry merry-go-round_

_without waiting for the next moment_

_even if life is flooding you_

_I'll see you again in the spring_

_I'll see you again in the spring..._


End file.
